


[podfic] the truth will set you free (but first it'll piss you off)

by mcwho, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Humor at times, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Top Steve Rogers, sex ban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Bucky doesn’t push it, he still has his dignity. Steve’s a grown man, if he says he doesn’t want it, then fine, no problem. Alright, he tried pushing it a little on the first day, opened the bathroom door and followed Steve into the shower, but Steve aimed the shower head at his face when he got handsy and Bucky smacked him across the arm and Steve laughed and Bucky strengthened his resolve to show Steve he didn’t give two shits about his little ‘punishment’.But, fuck. No sex. For a week.Steve’s a sick son of a bitch.





	[podfic] the truth will set you free (but first it'll piss you off)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the truth will set you free (but first it'll piss you off)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760452) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> My thanks to mcwho for making bucky beg.
> 
> For xantissa, who appreciates the sound effects.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/44603526691/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Crystvllizx - MYSTXRIVL


End file.
